


The Shetland Demon

by Owlpostart (Charlotte_Bird)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (in dream), (in dreams), (monster's influence), Angst, Art, Auror Harry Potter, Blood and Gore, Comic, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Nudity, POV Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Bird/pseuds/Owlpostart
Summary: Draco Malfoy of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has been sent to a remote Scottish island to handle the post-mortem and clean up of a washed up magical beast. The Scottish Auror office have also sent one of theirs, Harry Potter, somebody Draco hasn’t seen in several years, but with whom he shares a romantic history. Draco quickly finds himself slipping back into old habits while struggling to maintain his own agency and professionalism. Is it the beast’s malevolent influence or genuine yet long buried affection for Harry that’s behind their slide back into physical and emotional intimacy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs,' 'Blood and Gore,' and 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' are tags that refer to activities that occur in dreams, rather than in the action itself. 'Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent' refers to the monster's influence.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Harry and Draco in their 20’s, camping in winter. Either in a Weasley tent or any other tent it doesn’t matter, but they must live in a tent for a few days. Secretly have a crush on each other but pretend they still hate each other, until something happens that leads to their first smooch-fest! No friends involved.
> 
> I've had to experiment a bit with the best way to display these images so they work on both phones, tablets and computers. I think they're best viewed on a phone/tablet slightly zoomed in!

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074222917/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137349730/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946868041/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137351500/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946871441/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238542894/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052748105/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238544274/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238545904/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238437884/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052750035/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052750875/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238441654/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238443224/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052754525/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052755545/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052756505/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075794658/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238451444/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238452654/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946788351/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075800728/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075803528/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238457194/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075808038/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238460394/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074240157/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074242057/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074243627/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137265480/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137266830/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137268380/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905144742/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137271770/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238466214/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238467334/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238468384/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137276490/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238470954/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137278670/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075826868/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137281080/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137282400/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075832948/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27144086738/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075834998/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052802605/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052803745/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052804715/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052805845/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238484474/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075836218/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238487104/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238489054/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238490994/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238493004/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075840318/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238496074/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238497514/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075944598/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075845188/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074272597/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074272917/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074273687/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074274307/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074275037/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052823395/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074276697/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074277457/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074278107/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074278997/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052831705/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052833625/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137328260/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905179342/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238511624/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238512794/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137354410/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137354990/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075918068/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075920398/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075922378/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39138034950/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075923918/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075926018/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238515214/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075928188/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075930088/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238515974/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905185132/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075932918/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074320757/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074321677/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905185892/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905186222/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905186862/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137338870/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905188402/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075888098/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075890458/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946850621/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946851621/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946852421/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946852891/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905192912/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905193452/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075900628/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946857421/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075902138/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946859851/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946862201/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40946864071/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075906668/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40052746495/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074219557/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238432494/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238431004/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137236400/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137235000/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074209267/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074207497/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238424044/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40238423204/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137226980/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074322817/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/26074324147/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137225220/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40906145562/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905113892/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/39137220020/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/40905110312/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/27075778838/in/dateposted-public/)

<

<

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140862850@N06/41016927952/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, massive thanks to my beta readers, Silvered_glass and Dictacontrion. You guys were completely brilliant and helped me so much, in more ways than will seem obvious. This comic would not exist in its current state if you both had not been there with encouragement, moral boosting chats and the most valuable and thorough feedback. You both have my eternal gratitude. <3 And so do the mods! For having so much patience with me when I failed to meet my (multiple) extensions and for organising such a wonderful fest. Thank you so much!!!
> 
>  **A note on consent**  
>  I wanted to tell a story that examines how important it is to really know what you want and why you want it before consenting to take a relationship further, both physically and emotionally. Renegotiating consent in a relationship that used to be intimate is incredibly complicated, particularly if you do not truly know, or refuse to acknowledge what you want. Maintaining your own agency when making decisions of the heart and giving yourself consent to take a risk, abandon your defences and open up is at the root of this story, and can be so difficult considering how many external factors might be influencing that decision. In real life your Mukkelevi could be your own struggles with mental health, alcohol or other drugs, certain toxic things in life, memories, other people you perceive to be happier than you are or even something seemingly mundane that makes you feel lonely, sad or regretful. Although it’s almost impossible to think about your desires objectively, I think it’s very important for the positives to drive your decisions, rather than these negatives. So for example, I want to be with this person because I love their laugh and admire the way they push themselves to be better, rather than because I miss the way they made me feel more complete.


End file.
